Histoire de Clans
by Allen-kun-MelloK
Summary: Kanda et Lavi prépare une gros coup, quand ils sont ammenés à le réaliser il ne sont plus très sur d'eux.Kanda est menacé, Allen est au bord de la tragédi.Que va-t-il leurs arrivés...A vous de lire. Venez nous rejoindre dans notre monde de D gray man
1. Chapitre 1 Vol à l'étalage

Voici notre première histoire ensemble à Allen-kun et MelloK.

Alors un peu de compassion s.v.p.

J'espère que notre histoire vous plaira.

Et moi Allen-kun je vous annonce une bonne nouvelle bientôt, très bientôt, du moins je l'espère... je vais publier ma première histoire seule.

Une dernière chose pour vous aider à savoir qui a écrit, MelloK c'est _**en Gras **_et Allen-kun c'est _en Italique._

_N'oublier pas les personnages de D gray man ne sont pas à nous, ils sont à Katsura Hoshino, (Allen-kun: Même si j'aimerais que se soit les mien :(_

_Bon trève de bavardage... Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 1**_

**_Vol à l'étalage_**

**Lavi : -Tu étais sérieux?!**

**Kanda: -Pourquoi je ne le serrais pas?**

**Lavi : -J'en sais rien mais de la à... Faire ça!**

**Kanda: -Où est le problème?**

**Lavi : -Le problème? Mais t'es dingue, voila le problème!**

**Kanda une espèce de beau brun aux cheveux long attacher en queue de cheval, tendais à Lavi, un espèce de rigolo roux surmonter d'un bandeau vert pour tenir ses cheveux en pic sur sa tête, un revolver calibre 24.**

**Kanda : -J'ai toujours cru que c'était toi le crétin.**

**Lavi : -J'ai dit dingue, pas crétin, nuance!**

**Le brun ce mit à rigoler.**

**Kanda : -Tu oses enfin l'avouer**

**Lavi : -Sa ne veut pas dire que parce que je n'ai pas répliquer, que je m'avoue crétin!**

**Kanda : -Arrête de crier, tu me files le mal de crâne.**

**Le hérisson, comme l'appel parfois son ami, se mit a tripoter le bandeau noir lui recouvrant son oeil droit, visiblement nerveux à la vue du fusil.**

_Lavi : -Heuuuuu... Yûu pourquoi me donne-tu ce revolver?_

_Kanda : -Parce que c'est toi qui va menacer le caissier._

_Lavi : -P...Pourquoi moi?!_

_Kanda : -FERME TA GUEULE BAKAUSAGI ET PREND CE PUTIN DE FLINGUE! ET NE M'APPEL PLUS JAMAIS PAR MON PRÉNOM SINON JE TE TUE!!!_

_Avec le regard noir que Kanda lui lançait, Lavi n'osa pas répliquer._

_Lavi; -D...D'accord Yû... heu... Kanda._

_Sans être certain de ce qui pouvait arriver, Lavi prit délicatement le revolver entre ses mains._

_Kanda : -Bon maintenant reste ici, je vais finir les préparatifs. Et surtout, NE TOUCHE À RIEN!_

_Lavi : -Je ne peux pas venir t'aider?_

_Kanda : -Non, je ne te fait plus confiance. La dernière fois tu as failli flamber la maison._

_Lavi : -Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'ai renversé le baril de gaz dans le foyer, je m'avais enfarger dans mon foulard!_

_Kanda : -Oui, mais combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas laisser traîner ton foulard par terre?_

_Lavi : -Zéro fois! (Sourire hypocrite)_

_Kanda : -Lavi je vais te tuer!_

_Le dénommer Lavi parti à courir partout dans la maison._

_Kanda : -Lavi ne cours pas avec un revolver dans les mai...!_

_Kanda n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Lavi s'enfargea dans ''le fameux foulard'' et trébucha. Lavi ne se rendit pas conte qu'il avait appuyé sur la gâchette en direction de Kanda. Le brun esquiva le projectile, évitant de peu la mort._

**Et par esquiver, ce serait plutôt planté, car dès lors qu'il avait entendu le tir, il s'était enfargé dans ses propres pieds, prit de panique.**

**Kanda : -Je retire ce que j'ai dit! JE SUIS DINGUE! Donner un gun a un crétin! C'est comme donné un grain de pop corn à un nourrisson, il va se tuer! Mais dans ton cas, C'EST MOI QUE TU VA TUER!!!**

**Lavi : -Ha ha ha ha ha... Kanda s'est enfin avoué dingue.**

**Kanda : - C'est toi qui es dingue, tu as failli me tuer.**

**Lavi : -Mais tu t'es enfin avoué!**

**Kanda : -Baka Usagi, ramasse ton foulard ou je te le fais gober!!!**

**Kanda se releva et fit mine d'approcher du roux et de son foulard, mais Lavi alla de suite le ramasser et se le mettre au coup.**

**Lavi : -Je sais bien que ma soeur t'as enseigné son langage de bûcheron envers son petit frère hérisson, mais ce n'est pas une raison de faire le gentil toutou!**

**Voyant que Kenda avait vue rouge, son interlocuteur s'était sauvé au pas de course. Il était passer très près de le poursuivre et de l'étouffer avec son foutue morceau de tissus orange. Il prit une grande respiration et se força a ce calmer. Depuis quand était-il devenu si en colère? D'habitude, il était calme et réfléchissait avant d'agir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que sa petite amie était malade, hospitaliser, sur le point de mourir, et que eux N'AVAIENT PLUS D'ARGENT POUR L'INTERVENTION! L'argent. Pendant un moment, sa lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Parfois, mettre un crétin à côté de soie, c'est plutôt satisfaisant pour passer le temp. Mais mettre un L-A-V-I à côté d'un K-A-Boule-De-Nerf, c'est presque l'enfer pour rester en vie. Mais cette fois c'était pour la vie d'un autre, ou plutôt, une autre. Sa copine, son coeur, son âme. Même si, léger détail quoi que agaçant, celle-ci était la soeur d'un certain lapin crétin.**

**Il se décida enfin a bouger et alla préparer le matériel dont ils auraient besoin. Oh, c'est sur, Lavi peut très bien préparer ses propres affaires, mais... C'est pour le bien de la mission. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient devant le magasin avec leurs sacs, leur revolver à la ceinture et bien sur, une cagoule sur la tête. Tout deux hésitaient à entrer.**

_Lavi : - Heuuuuu... Kanda, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_

_Kanda : -..._

_Lavi : -Kandaaa...?_

_Lavi s'approcha de Kanda, lui passa ses mains près de son visage._

_Kanda : -..._

_Voyant aucun changement Lavi commença à lui faire des grimaces._

_Lavi : - Youhou!_

_Kanda décida enfin à réagir._

_Kanda : -Arrête tes singeries et sort ton flingue._

_Lavi : -Hein?! Pourquoi?! Tu veux que je te tire encore dessus? Moi sa me dérange pas je vais pouvoir m'entraîner, mais tu trouves pas que c'est dangereux pour toi? (Gros sourire innocent)_

_Une veine pulsa sur le front de Kanda._

_Kanda : -J'AI DIT ARRÊTE TES CONNERIES ET SORT TON PUTAIN DE FLINGUE!_

_Lavi : -Oh tu es très vulgaire aujourd'hui mon beau Yû._

_Kanda : -Lavi je vais te..._

_Lavi : - D'accord, d'accord, je le sors._

_Kanda : -Tch, quel con. Bon rentrons._

_Un jeune homme très mignon d'une quinzaine d'années, aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris cendrés, était assis sur une chaise dos à la caisse du magasin en train de lire un livre. Quand il entendis la cloche de la porte du magasin, il ferma son livre et se leva pour accueillir les clients, mais quand..._

_Albinos- Bonjour, comment allez..._

_Lavi : -On ne bouge plus._

_Il voulu se retourner mais il resta figé en entendant cette phrase et le bruit d'un canon de revolver qui se chargeait._

_Lavi : -Retourne toi._

_Quand l'albinos se retourna il vit deux personnes qui avaient des cagoules noires sur leur tête et qui se tenaient devant lui. L'un le visant avec un revolver et l'autre se tenant à côté de lui, immobile._

_Lavi avait crié cette phrase avec tout son sérieux possible, mais quand il vit le visage du blandinet qui s'était retourner, il ne pu le garder longtemps._

_Lavi : -STRIKE!!! (Gros sourire avec des coeurs dans les yeux)_

_(Penser de Kanda) : Mais quel con, par un moment pareil, ce n'est pas possible..._

_Kanda : -SALAUD!!! C'est pas le moment!_

_Lavi : - Qu'est ce que t'en sait toi? Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un!_

_Kanda était au bout du rouleau, une veine pulsa dangereusement sur le front du japonais._

_Kanda : -Tu oses insinuer que je n'ai jamais aimé personne?! Alors pourquoi penses-tu que je sors avec ta soeur?! HEIN!?!_

_Lavi : -Ah! C'est vrai tu sort avec ma soeur, mais rien ne me prouve que tu l'aimes. (Sourire innocent)_

_Kanda : -Quoi tu oses dire cela après ce que j'ai fait pour elle, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici!?!_

_Lavi savait que Yû aimait énormément sa soeur, mais s'était trop tentant et trop facile de taquiner le brun. Et c'est pour ça qu'il continua!_

_Lavi : -On fait juste l'épicerie!_

_Kanda : -ENFOIRÉ T'EST MORT!!!_

_Quand l'agresseur avait crié Strike, le jeune aux cheveux blanc avait regardé de gauche à droite, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire._

_(Pensée de l'Albinos) : Hein, pourquoi il dit ça? Quelqu'un a fait un but?_

_Après avoir passé ses quelques secondes d'imbécillité, l'albinos remarqua que ses agresseurs étaient en train de ce chamailler entre eux. Il en profita pour aller peser sur le bouton de l'alarme, mais quand son doigt allait toucher le bouton, le plus grand des deux voleurs l'avait remarqué et le stoppa dans son mouvement._

_Kanda : - Ohhh non. Toi tu restes là. Tu pèses dessus t'est mort._

_Le jeunôt ravala difficilement sa salive. Kanda avait sorti son fleingue et le pointa en direction du blandinet._

_Kanda : -Aller donne moi ta caisse Moyashi!_

_Albinos : -Mo-ya-shi?_

_Kanda : -Pousse de soja si tu veux._

_Albinos: - Quoi?! Je vais te...!_

_Kanda : -Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui a le revolver, alors si je serais toi je resterais tranquille._

_Bon aller, file moi la caisse et plus vite que ça._

_L'albinos ne répliqua pas et s'exécuta, mais quand il allait donner l'argent à son agresseur, une porte s'ouvrit derrière le blandinet, un peu à sa gauche. Son père, Mana, venait de sortir de l'entrepôt et cria: Allen, c'est quoi tout ce raffu!?_

_Allen : : Non Mana reste...!_

_L'interpeller voulu dire à son père de retourner dans l'entrepôt, mais son agresseur le devança._

_Kanda : -Toi tu reste là!_

_Mana, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit, resta là sans bouger._

_Kanda : - Lavi, occupe toi du Moyashi._

_Allen : - HEY! Je ne suis pas une pousse de.... Ahhhh?.... C'est quoi ce regard là? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?! On dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus!_

_En effet, Lavi regardait Allen avec un regard d'obsédé sexuel. (Coeur dans son oeil unique et un peu de bave sur le bord de la bouche.)_

_Kanda : -À ta place je me méfierais. On ne peut pas dire que ce gars est été normal dès sa naissance._  
_Mana : - C'est quoi ça?! Vous êtes venu ici pour cambrioler, et maintenant vous jasez comme si de rien n'était, vous êtes tarer ou quoi?!_

_Kanda : -Ferme la. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, on n'est pas inhumain pour autant. Bon aller, sa vient la caisse?!_

_Allen : -Ou...oui._  
_Encore une fois, quand le japonais allait exécuter son mouvement, il se fit interrompre par un gun qui s'était posé sur sa tempe._

_Kanda : -Baka Usagi! C'est quoi ces conneries, pourquoi tu me vises avec ton fleingue?! C'est pas moi qui faut que tu vises c'est..._

_Quand le brun se retourna vers la gauche pour continuer de gueuler après Lavi, il ne pu continuer sa phrase. Lavi était tout pâle et regardait derrière lui comme si il voyait un fantôme. Attendez une minute. Il vient de parler à Lavi qui était éloigné de lui un peu plus à sa gauche, tandis que le revolver qui était pointé sur lui visait sa tempe droite. Après avoir réaliser que ce n'était pas Lavi qui le menaçais, Kanda décida de se retourner vers sa droite pour voir son agresseur._

* * *

Bon pour la fin on n'avait une petite histoire pas rapport pour dire ne nous laisser des review, mais s'est MelloK qui l'avait composée, alors se sera pour le prochain chapitre, dsl. Le truc c'est que moi Allen-kun je suis seule et MelloK est chez lui... Alors j'ai l'ai publiée parce que on n'a eu un petit contretemps quand on n'a voulu publiée l'histoire ce midi, alors c'est moi qui la publie ce soir.

Tout ça pour dire des reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2 Meurtre à l'étalage

Voila le chapitre 2! Cette fois, je suis là et je peux parler (pas comme dans le premier chapitre). Mais cette fois, c'est Allen-kun qui n'est pas là... Tout ça pour dire! Merci pour les reviews! Je dis ça car au début, je pensais sérieusement que les seuls personnes qui lisaient cette histoire, c'était les personnes a qui on a demandé de lire... C'est assez rassurant ^^ Désoler pour ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre. Nous sommes en pleine session d'examens et on a un peu de misère à gérer, donc c'est longggggg. Bon chapitre 2!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Meurtre à l'étalage

**Kanda : Moi qui voulais savoir par qui je risquais de crever, je me dis maintenant que je n'aurais pas du me tourner...**

**Lavi : Un clown!**

**Voleur : Moi qui était venu cambriolée, j'ai été devancer, les mains en l'air et lâche ton fusil. Oh, et je ne suis pas un clown.**

**Lavi : T'es sur? Tu ressemble pourtant a un clown méga dépriment avec ça sur ton visage.**

**En effet, l'homme semblait un peu bizarre. Il avait du maquillage gris sur le visage et sept étoiles dans le front. Il portait un smoking et un chapeau de forme, plutôt étrange comme accoutrement pour un voleur.**

**Voleur : Vous êtes sourd? J'ai dit les mains en l'air!**

**Kanda et Lavi obtempérèrent.**

**Voleur : Et lâcher vos armes.**

**Lavi balança son fusil vers les étagères. Kanda lui, regarda son arme, pas très sur. Il finit par lancer son arme vers le contoire caisse, qui atterrie juste derrière. Le brun fit un clin d'œil à l'albinos, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, les petits engrenages cérébraux allumèrent une petite lumière dans son cerveau, et il remarqua que le supposer voleur avait fait exprès de lui lancer son arme vers lui. L'homme en smoking alla récupérer l'arme que Lavi avait balancé et alla pour prendre la seconde. Trop tard pour lui! Allen s'était jeté dessus et la pointait maintenant vers l'intrus. Sur le point de tirer sur la gâchette, la pointe d'un autre révolver vint ce loger derrière la tête du blanc.**

**Voleur : Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je serais venu seul?**

**Lavi : C'est qui la nana? J'aime pas les clowns!**

**Voleur : Road, tu peux t'en occupé?**

**Road : Heiiin? Tyki, pourquoi c'est moi qui se tape le sale boulot?**

**Tyki : Tu l'avais réserver il me semble.**

**Road : Ah bon? Comme tu voudras!**

**Elle changea la direction de son arme. Avant même qu'elle pu pointé quelqu'un, Allen en avait profité pour peser sur la gâchette vers l'homme au chapeau de forme. Ce qui fut surprenant, c'était que aucun son n'en sortie, si ce n'est le bruit familier d'un arme sans balles.**

**Allen : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?**

**Kanda : Oups, j'ai dû prendre celui de Lavi. Je l'ai décharger pour qu'il ne me tire pas dessus une nouvelle fois.**

**Allen : Quoi?**

**Lavi : Mais non, Yû! J'ai retiré les balles pour pas que tu me tires quand j'aurais commencer à débiter mes conneries! (Il disait ça sur un ton tellement naturel, qu'on croirait vraiment qu'il espérait que c'était évidant)**

**Allen : HEIN?MAIS VOUS ÊTES TARRER OU QUOI?**

**Kanda : Quoi? Baka Usagi, je te jure que quand on sort d'ici...!**

**Lavi : Tu me tue! Je sais!**

**Road : Tyki, je les fais taire?**

**Tyki : Non, on fait ce pourquoi on est venu et on ce barre.**

**Road : Heiiin? Tyki, j'aurais bien voulu m'amuser moi! Bon, si tu insistes!**

**Cette fois, elle eu le temps de pointé quelqu'un, et même de tirer. Le corps , sans vie avec un trous au niveau de la tête, s'effondra sur le sol et forma une marre de sang. Ça c'était passer vraiment vite, mais la scène s'était jouer au ralentit pour certain.**

**Allen : Mana!**

**Kanda et Lavi regardaient la scène, totalement dégouter. Allen, quand à lui, était complètement sous le choc. Road fouilla le vieillard et échangea un regard avec Tyki, qui comprit asser vite son message. Elle se releva de terre, les genoux en sang, et alla dans l'entrepôt. Elle revint au bout d'une ou deux minutes.**

**Road : J'ai bousillé la caméra et j'ai récupérer la cassette vidéo. Oh, et il y avait une fille aussi, elle est dans les vapes maintenant**

**Tyki : Parfait! On se tire.**

**Ils sortirent à toute vitesse. Kanda et Lavi voulurent faire de même, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment chaleureuse. Avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint la porte, elle se referma d'elle même. Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent Allen. Les yeux du blanc, habituellement bleu cendré, étaient devenu avec des pupilles rouge, comme la couleur du sang. Une cicatrice était apparu sur son œil gauche, et en haut de son œil gauche, sur la pointe de la cicatrice, ce dessinait un pentagramme à cinq branches. Son regard, jusqu'alors innocent, (voir un peu nunuche? ^^) était devenu très menaçant.**

**Allen : Vous, vous restez là! Les deux autres ce sont enfuit, mais vous deux vous n'allez pas vous en tirez si facilement!**

**Kanda : Eh minute bonhomme. Nous on voulait juste l'argent! On avait même pas de balles dans nos armes, comment on aurait pu savoir que de vrais voleurs seraient entrer juste après nous pour flinguer ton vieux?**

** Allen : Mais je m'en moque de vos histoires de cons! La seule chose dont je suis sur, c'est que quatre voleurs étaient dans le magasin, un a blesser Lenalee et a tuer Mana et s'est enfuit avec un autre. Je m'en fiche royalement que t'avais pas de balles et que l'autre crétin non plus. Mais par contre, il reste encore deux voleurs, alors selon moi vous êtes tous complices!**

Le blanc retira le gant qu'il portait à sa main gauche (minute, quel gant? Oh les gars, des lunettes avec ça? Vous ne remarquer pas Road entrer avec Tyki, et là c'est le linge? Non, sérieusement, vous avez un problème de vue) et dévoila un bras totalement rouge.

Kanda : C'est pas vrai... (Il commençait a prendre peur)Lavi, dit lui qu'on y est pour rien!

Il se retourna vers le roux pour avoir son soutient, mais... Quelque chose clochait. Lavi, habituellement très enjoué (ou sur le bord de faire dans son froc devant Kanda) affichait un air perdu, comme dans une sorte de transe. Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient devenu jaunes. (Ah, c'est ça! Des yeux rouges, et là des jaunes? Ils vont sortirent quoi après?)

Lavi : Ton ami ne t'aidera pas.

Kanda :Comment?

Lavi retira le cache-œil de sous sa cagoule. Son deuxième œil était jaune lui aussi, mais pas jaune pâle, celui-ci était jaune vif.

Lavi : Lavi ne t'aidera pas, je prend possession de son corps quelque temps.

Kanda: Mais alors, qui es-tu?

Lavi : L'un des descendants des premiers Seichi.

Allen : Seichi? Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose?

Lavi : C'est le nom de mon clan, jeune Youshin.

Kanda : Attendez! Ça n'a pas de sens!

Lavi se prit la tête à deux mains, il criait tellement fort que l'on ne doutait pas qu'il souffre. Finalement, la pupille et le blanc de ses yeux devinrent totalement jaunes vifs.

Kanda : Là, je la sens pas trop celle-là!

Allen :Quoi? Le Seichi fait des caprices?

Lavis : Akaima est mon nom. Je méprise les Seichi, ne m'appel jamais par ce nom!

Allen :Ça tombe bien! Moi c'est Aishiku, et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser!

Kanda : Problèmes en vue, deux gamins se faisant possédé par des démons, pas bon!

Kanda s'enfuit et disparue à l'extérieur, laissant les deux autres se battre. Il venait à peine de sortir que le magasin explosa et fut prit par le choc, qui l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la rue. Il était sans connaissance.

* * *

**Ce qui va suivre est purement parodique et n'a aucun lien avec l'histoire sensée ce dérouler dans la fanfiction.**

Kanda : Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Lorsque Kanda s'était retourné, il n'avait vue aucune arme. Seulement des doigts. Ces doigts appartenaient a un homme blond au physique plutôt androgyne.

Mello : Salut! Moi c'est Mello!

Il abaissa ses doigts et déposa quelque trucs sur le contoire. Quelque trucs qui étaient en fait une douzaine de barres de chocolat et de l'argent.

Mello : Pardon, je ne veux pas vous embêtez, mais moi j'en ai rien a foutre de votre braquage de débile. Alors je laisse l'argent là, et je fou le camp, compris?

Lavi :Hey! Pourquoi on te laisserait partir? Tu vas alerté les flics!

Mello : Hey, moi j'en ai rien a branler, hein ? J'ai un gentil Bulldog qui m'attend dehors, et a chaque fois qu'il entend tirer, il mord tout ce qui bouge. Et en plus, vous faites pas crédible, alors adios!

Il prit le chocolat sur le contoire et ouvrit la porte du magasin. Kanda s'en allait répliquer, mais l'homme dit quelque chose de... bizarre.

Mello : Salut Mattie! Tu sais, tu es vraiment TROP mignon avec tes jolies yeux verts et ta jolie petite queue toute frétillante!

Les trois personnes à l'intérieur entendirent une voix, mais rien de distinct.

Matt : Hn... Bon, okay, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

Le dénommer Mello partie et tout le monde pu entendre la chanson CaramellDansen, en même temps qu'il partait.

Kanda : Pauvre chien, je le plein.

Allen, qui s'était penché pour regarder à qui parlait le blond, ne pu que répondre:

Allen : C'est pas un chien, c'est un humain, et un homme de surcroit.

Kanda : Je le plein encore plus...

Lavi : Ouais, pauvre mec, passer ses journées avec un débile.

Kanda se retourna vers le lapin. Et c'est ce Baka Usagi qui dit ça?

* * *

Voila! C'était le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plut. Pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai rajouté un petit truc. Je voulais juste rire un bon coup. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui étaient les personnages, c'était Matt et Mello, tout droit sortit du manga Death Note. Le chapitre 2 n'a été conçu que par mes bons soins, et le prochain chapitre ne sera fait que de la main d'Allen-kun. Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout, merci beaucoup! Le chapitre 3 sera bientôt là, et peut-être même une nouvelle histoire qui ne sera que de moi. (De Death Note, il faut s'en douter) A bientôt ^^


End file.
